Another Time, Perhaps
by mihoyonagi
Summary: Aerith/Seph. Post Meteor. Present KH universe. Resurrected as her home was destroyed, Aerith was shot into the reaches of gummy space. Finding friends was easy, but confronting demons was a different matter.
1. I

Another Time, Perhaps

By mihoyonagi

This fic is set in the world of Kingdom Hearts, after the Heartless have taken many worlds. They have not yet, however been restored by the keyblade. Though set in such a world, it is not a Kingdom Hearts fan fiction, as it involves mainly two characters from the original Final Fantasy VII game. The story revolves around Aerith and Sephiroth and how they must cope with one another's company while fighting hatred

Please note: slightly AU (due to setting), and somewhat OOC, due to predicaments. Main characters are Sephiroth and Aerith

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the squaresoft characters, nor do I own anything related to Disney in regards to game or otherwise. The plot of this story, however, is entirely my own. Thank you.

Please Enjoy.

Chapter I

Sunlight danced across the pink comforter and warmed the face of the young woman whose head peeped from the top. Light illuminated her unusually beautiful face as she slowly opened her long-lashes to reveal to the world her striking emerald eyes. It was a normal day. It was another normal morning. It had been yet another normal night, plagued by those horrible nightmares.

Aerith stretched as she recalled the night's dream, the one that was identical to every other one since she had arrived in Traverse Town those many months ago.

She remembered the flames. She remembered the crystalline city. She remembered the pain of dying. She remembered her mother's face, and the soft song of the planet as she was told she wasn't meant to die. She remembered being flung back into the world of the living only to see her much beloved planet be swallowed up by darkness. She remembered the man in black with platinum hair.

How she had originally ended up in Travers Town, she didn't know. She remembered waking up to Cid and Yuffie's familiar faces, but empty somehow, at the loss of her dear earth, and of her dear cloud.

Though she had never openly admitted her feelings for the spiky-haired ex-SOLDIER, she had always secretly pined for him to return her feelings.

Despite the feelings deep in her heart, her strong will prevailed and she started everyday off on the right foot, no matter the situation of circumstances. She was determined to make good of her new life, since the old one was unattainable.

Though she shared it with no one she desperately missed to voices of the planet. She was not accustomed to the flow of this places spirit energy, and could no more hear the voices within it than a normal person can hear the dead. When she woke, she ached inside and out for the warm voice of her life-long and most trusted friend.

But times change, as do people, and Aerith found herself growing more accustomed to the routine life she shared with what friends she had left. Every morning she woke, made her bed, cooked breakfast for those in the accessory shop, and then proceeded to clean the shop and the gummy garage. It wasn't much of a living, but then again life for Aerith was never easier. The only thing she could complain about was lack of events, but Aerith never was the whining type.

Stretching out all her limbs enough to make even the most flexible of cats jealous, Aerith let out a tremendous yawn, stood, and made her bed. She looked down, contently, at the finished product, then proceeded out of her bedroom and down the hall. She started up the stove and dug in the fridge for the rest of the bacon and a few eggs.

Aerith would only be making breakfast for two, this morning.

Cid walked into the kitchen not long after she had started the bacon. There wasn't much that could wrestle the old, stubborn pilot out of bed, but apparently a few strips of greasy, frying meat did just the trick. Aerith placed bread in the toaster, walking about the kitchen, readying the rest of it for the remainder of the meal.

Scratching the back of his head and yawning, Cid looked about the kitchen. "Where are the other two hooligans?" he asked, sleepily.

Aerith smiled at the older man. "They left for the tournament over at the coliseum late last night."

Nodding, Cid showed he understood. "Bacon ready soon?" he asked, just as sleepily as the question before.

Giggling, Aerith nodded her own head. The bread popped out of the toaster, and Aerith set to buttering it. She brought the plates to the small kitchen table and set the food down. Cid grinned like a wild animal. "Thanks, Aerith," he smiled as he began at his food.

"No worries, Cid," she smiled back, watching him devour piece after piece of bacon until the plate had all but licked clean.

"Why didn't you go?"

Aerith turned on the sink and plugged it up with the stopper, pouring few drops of liquid soap into the warm water. "Go where?" she questioned, placing her hands into the soapy mixture, liberally applying elbow grease to the pan the bacon and the eggs had been fried in.

"Go to the coliseum to watch Yuffie and Leon, of course!"

Continuing scrubbing, Aerith gave off a small shrug. "You need help here," she replied simply, rinsing the soapy, but clean, dish off under the faucet.

"That's a load of crap, Aerith," cid chuckled, taking a swig of his orange juice. "You know perfectly well I can manage things on my own."

Aerith shrugged again.

"Take a vacation, girl," Cid persisted, leaning back in his chair. "In fact, I'll take you there myself."

Aerith dried her hands on a nearby dishtowel that hung from a cupboard door. "Cid," she made to protests, but the stubborn, blonde old pilot would have nothing of the sort.

He held up his hand to signal her not to even try. "You deserve a break," he laughed. "You do more around this shop than I do, and we can't have that- you wouldn't want me to have to rename the place 'Aerith's accessory shop', woud'ja?"

Aerith smiled coyly. "I suppose not," she confessed.

"Good," the elder man smirked. "Go get what you need and meet me in the garage in five minutes." Cid stood and walked out the kitchen door. "And don't even think about doing them dishes!" he shouted over his shoulder. "You're on vacation as of now!"

Letting out a heart filled laugh, Aerith sighed and placed her hands on her hips. She knew that arguing with Cid wasn't an option, and secretly, she really had wished to watch her friends compete in battle for some time. Though she rarely fought, considering her weak physical nature, and she had always enjoyed the tournaments the Gold Saucer held.

"This may get my mind off things," she decided, finally. She entered her room and grabbed what she thought necessary, and met Cid in the garage. He climbed in the cockpit of his favorite gummy ship, Aerith right be hind him, and grumbled something. "What was that, Cid?" she questioned, hoping that she wasn't the reason for his sudden change of mood.

"Those two hooligans took my cruiser ship!" he said, holding in a strand of expletives that would make a sailor blush.

"Cruiser ship?" Aerith asked, inclining her head just slightly to show her confusion.

Cid nodded. "Yea, my pride and joy- it's a ship with not only a cockpit, but a full-sized kitchen, separate rooms for sleeping, and my strongest shields." He stomped his foot. "I wanted to take all of you on a vacation trip in a few months as a reward for doing such a damn good job helping me out around the shop, but because of those two, I'm not so sure anymore."

Aerith held in a giggle. "Don't be too hard on them," she smiled.

The old pilot rolled his eyes. "I'll give them what for when they come back. Right now, they have to keep their minds on fighting and winning."

Though Aerith couldn't say the trip through gummy-space wasn't fun, she couldn't exactly claim that she enjoyed Cid's driving. It was nearly evening when they arrived at the Olympus Coliseum, and Aerith was happy to place her feet back on solid earth. "So this is what other worlds look like," she gaped, climbing off the ship.

"There are more, but not like this," Cid chuckled from above. "Hitch a ride home Leon and Yuffie, all right? Have fun." With that, the old pilot took off, returning to gummy space.

Aerith stood still in the gates. She was still amazed at what beauty surrounded her- such structural design! Such style! It was dazzling! And so many people! Groups of friends stood and chatted amongst themselves, many other loners practiced their special moves or made sure their items were equipped properly.

"Aerith?" A familiar voice rang out from the crowd. Aerith looked around for the source of the voice, and sure enough a smiling Yuffie was bounding right at her. Placing her arms in front of her to brace the impact, Aerith was pulled into a large bear hug provided by the younger ninja. "I can't believe you're here!" Yuffie gleefully squealed.

Carefully, Aerith pried herself from the iron grip the ninja had on her. "It's good to see you too, Yuffie," she laughed.

Yuffie took a step back and sized up her friend. "I thought you said you were going to stay behind and give Cid a hand at the shop," she accused playfully.

Shrugging, Aerith smiled. "He kicked me out. Told me I needed a vacation."

"How right he was!" Yuffie laughed. She grabbed the flower girls' hand and led her thought he crowd. "The real tournament doesn't start until tomorrow, but the prelims are almost done!" she called over her shoulder.

"Did I miss your fight?" Aerith asked.

Yuffie nodded her head. "Don't' worry though- they wouldn't have let you in to see the match anyway."

A little more than disappointed, Aerith sighed lightly, still following, or rather, still being dragged by, Yuffie. She could see Leon up ahead, leaning against a wall, lost in concentration.

"Hey Leon," Yuffie shouted. "Look who's here!"

When Leon refused to depart the sanctuary of deep thought he was lost in. Yuffie proceeded to kick him square in the shin. That got his attention.

"What do you think you're doing?" he spat, annoyed. His eyes made contact with Aerith's.

"Hey," she smiled and waved her hand.

"Hey," Leon answered in reply. "What are you doing here?"

Yuffie slapped Leon on the back. "She's here to watch us kick some butt!" she chirped, grinning madly from ear to ear.

"The tournament isn't until tomorrow," he informed Aerith, running a hand through his hair.

Aerith smiled. "So I've heard. You guys wouldn't mind me crashing in the ship with you, would you?"

Yuffie threw her arms around Aerith neck, as a little sister might hug an older sibling whom they haven't' seen in a long while. "Of course we don't' mind! There's room in that ship for everyone!" she giggled.

Aerith and Yuffie happily chatted for the rest of the evening, debating who would pose a challenge and who would have their rear handed to them on a platter in the first round. Most people had returned to their ships to rest for the night, or to return home, when a small murmur shot through the crowd that remained in torch lit arena.

"What's all the fuss about?" Aerith asked, trying to peer over the heads of the fighters.

"The champion is in the arena," Leon replied, sounding as if he was bored.

"Champion?" Aerith asked.

Excitedly, Yuffie nodded. "He won the last tournament, and he is totally unbeatable! Look there he is!" Yuffie waved her hand in the air eagerly. "Hey, Seph! What's up?" she called over the crowd.

Aerith's feet froze in place and her body became rigid with cold fear as her eyes met with the champion's. Only one man wore such an outfit; only one man had such a magnificently sculpted face; only one man had such a glorious silver mane; only one man had eyes that glowed the color of the lifestream; Sephiroth.

Aerith raised her hand and pointed her finger directly at the man who stood no more than ten feet away from her. "You!" she screamed. Her voice echoed in the deadly silent arena.

Sephiroth's own eyes grew wide with astonishment.

Yuffie grabbed Aerith's outstretched hand and began to drag her through the silenced crowd. Soundless tears fell down Aerith's face as she choked back a sob of utter disgust and complete discomfort. Yuffie pulled Aerith into their gummy ship and into one of the back room, shutting the door tightly behind her.

Sighing heavily, Yuffie began to explain things. "He's the reason we didn't invite you in the first place," she confessed.

"You knew he'd be here and you didn't do anything?" Aerith shrieked, not trying to hold back the tears any longer.

Yuffie shook her head. "You don't understand Aerith. I am not as strong as you think I am- even if I did something, it wouldn't have mattered; I can't take him on by myself."

"Leon could have helped you!" Aerith tried to argue.

"No, Aeri, this isn't Leon's problem. And me personally- I have nothing against Sephiroth."

Gasping, Aerith put her hands to her mouth. "He killed me, Yuffie!"

Stomping her foot, Yuffie grew impatient. "And Cloud killed him- but the both of you came back just before the planet was taken by the heartless."

Aerith fell silent. She didn't understand why the planet would bring him back. Was there something he was doing in the new world that was meant as atonement? She shook her head at her own silly thought; that monster could never be forgiven for all the lives he stole.

Yuffie wrapped her arms around her friend in a caring, hope-giving gesture. "I know you really hate him but please, Aerith, please just stay and watch Leon and I."

Letting herself relax slightly, Aerith nodded slowly. She had come to see a tournament, and see a tournament she would- whether or not in the company of a monster.

There came a small knock on the door. Yuffie opened it and came face to face with Leon. Leon pointed over his shoulder at Sephiroth whom was standing behind him, facial expression blank. "Seph says that Cloud was looking for you, Aerith."

Aerith swallowed the lump that was in her throat and her eyes became wide with hope. "Cloud was looking for me? Cloud is still alive?"

Leon nodded. "Seph says he left right before we got here for Traverse Town. There had been rumors going around of a kind woman working at the accessory shop fitting your description, and he just took off."

Narrowing her eyes, Aerith glared at Sephiroth from over Leon's shoulder. "And why would you know where he went?" Aerith demanded, accusingly.

Sephiroth crossed his arms, face blank, voice monotone, but deep. "He and I have been close for a short while," he answered.

Aerith gasped. "You lie!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "And why would I? Cloud knew that it was Jenova controlling me. He claimed he would never forgive me, but he acted kind enough toward me and talked with me of many things, no less. I may have ruined his life, but it wasn't really me doing the things that I did. You were one of the subjects he brought up often."

"You mean-"

Sephiroth nodded. "I didn't mean to kill you, Aerith. It simply happened. I wasn't in control of my body. It was done by my hands, but not by me."

"So that's why-"

Again, the ex-general nodded. "That's why the planet brought me back. It purified my body and purged me of all the evil Jenova had created."

Aerith was speechless. So it wasn't him that had killed her, it was Jenova, the monster that was controlling him.

"But-"

"I am not asking your forgiveness, Aerith. That would be far more than what I could ever hope to deserve. Because of my rebirth, the planet's defenses were down- it had a hard time purging me of such great evil, but it managed. Because of me, the planet couldn't protect itself and fell into the clutches of the heartless." Sephiroth's eyes remained as cold as ice. "I plan to travel to Traverse Town to retrieve Cloud and bring him here," he explained.

"No," Aerith whispered. "I still don't trust you."

Raising an eyebrow, Sephiroth shifted his weight onto his left foot. "Then am I to assume you shall be accompanying me?"

Aerith stomped her foot. "You can bet that damned sword of yours I'll be going with you! I don't trust you as far as I could throw you!"

"Aerith-" Yuffie protested. "I don't know if that's such a good idea.

"Yuffie," Aerith sighed. "It's not- but if Cloud really is alive, I don't want him alone in the company of this monster!"

Leon wore a rather confused look upon his visage. "Did I miss something? What's all this talk of death and rebirth?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't understand," she sighed, pulling Leon by the collar of his jacket. "You two take this ship- it's safer, and it has auto-pilot. See you!"

The door to the ship was closed, and Aerith and Sephiroth continued to stare each other down.

"I still hate you," Aerith said. Though she detested the man before her, she also feared him- there was evidence enough in her voice.

"You have more than enough right to," he replied, simply. "Shall we depart? I still have a wish to compete in the tournament tomorrow, and I am sure that Cloud wouldn't mind fighting either."

Aerith crossed her arms, determined to remain firm in her hatred.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," he sighed, making his way to the cockpit.


	2. II

Another Time, Perhaps

By mihoyonagi

Chapter II

Aerith stared out the window, deeply inhaling the stale, gummy-ship air. She let out her breath in an elongated sigh. Though space was beautiful, there was a certain eeriness about it, a strange feeling that came over the chestnut-haired young woman every time she looked out into the darkness, small lights scattered across the backdrop. It was as if perpetual night reigned over the cosmos, and as much as Aerith enjoyed the night- the coolness, the stars, the calmness that seemingly befalls all once the dark shroud has been placed on the surface- she longed for the day. The sun always greeted those waking, warm and bright, the epitome of happiness.

She sighed heavily once more, shifting her position slightly on the couch. She was glad that Cid's ship was so large- a kitchen and a recreational room was enough to make any other gummy-ship owner jealous. Aerith continued to stare into space. A wave of goose bumps ran down her back, and over her legs and arms as she sat pensively thinking how small and delicate humans really were.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and a tall, silver-haired intruder broke Aerith's concentration. Apparently, he hadn't seen her when he entered. He made his way to the kitchen, digging through the cupboards as if he had done so everyday of his life.

"What are you doing?" Aerith growled, furrowing her brow.

Sephiroth turned on his heel to face the figure that had spoken. He shrugged, nonchalantly. "I'm hungry," Sephiroth answered, simply.

Aerith didn't take her eyes off of the man before her as he went back to rummaging around the cupboards. Sephiroth pulled a small brown package from the cupboard and proceeded to fill the teakettle with warm water. He set it on the stove and turned the knob, directing the arrow to 'high'. He leaned against the counter and read the back of the package.

Curiosity got the better of Aerith. "What are you making?" She attempted to make her voice sound as if she didn't care.

"Hot cocoa," Sephiroth replied, flipping the package over and scanning over the other side. "Would you like some?" he asked, not bothering to look up.

Hesitantly, Aerith bit her lip. 'What is he trying to pull?' she thought to herself.

Sephiroth looked up from the package. "Aerith?"

Shaken from thought by his voice, Aerith nodded. "Yes. That sounds wonderful." Her voice was devoid of pleasure, however.

Nodding, Sephiroth retrieved another small package from the cupboard. "I want you to know," he began, tentatively. "I mean you no harm."

Aerith glared at him.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "I don't expect forgiveness, or anything of the sort. I simply wish for you to understand that I wasn't in control of my body when," he paused, his face softening slightly. "It wasn't me who killed you."

Biting her lip, Aerith didn't know what to say. Hatred, of course, was what she felt most openly toward this man. But he had agreed to help her look for Cloud. He hadn't tried to do anything crazy since they boarded the ship. But trust wasn't an option, was it?

The kettle on the stove began to whistle. Sephiroth turned his attention to that. He pulled two coffee cups from the hooks they hung from and poured them full of hot water. Carefully, he ripped open the small packages of powdered cocoa mix and dumped the contents into the cups. Retrieving two spoons from the drawer, he stirred the mixture until it ran smooth. Carefully, he picked up both cups and made his way over to the couch Aerith sat upon.

He bent down, holding out a cup to her.

Aerith realized how large he really was. He stood tall, and his hair flowed over this shoulders like a river of silver against the very black of a moonless, starless night.

Carefully, she took the cup from his gloved hands. Oddly, she recalled never seeing so much clothing on a person before. The only skin that was visible was that on his face, and part of his chest. His boots were high, and his clothing looked rather heavy.

For the second time that night, Aerith's curiosity got the best of her. "Why do you wear so much clothing?" she inquired, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Instantly, she regretted doing such, as the hot liquid burnt her tongue. She made a face that ranged between disgust and pain.

Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle quietly. His voice was deep and rang out in his throat. He took a sip of his own hot chocolate.

Aerith began to wonder if he had heard her question, or if he simply wasn't comfortable answering it. Sephiroth sat down at the other side of the couch, sighing heavily and gazing intently out the large window, into the depths of space. He took another sip from the cup.

Opening her mouth to ask her question again, Aerith was cut short by a most hesitated answer. "I do not like to be touched." He answered, slowly.

Opening her mouth to apologize, though knowing her words would do no good, Aerith suddenly clamped her lips shut, tight. Her mind drifted back to the world they had come from, and all the horrible things the man next to her had done.

Reading her facial emotions from the corner of his eye, Sephiroth chuckled slightly. "I don't deserve your worry," he waved his hand in the air to signify he dismissed the almost-pity she gave him.

Sucking in her breath and puffing her chest out, Aerith mustered all the bravery she had inside her tiny, thin figure. "Why don't you like to be touched?"

Taking another sip of his hot cocoa, Sephiroth fell silent. He didn't move his gaze from that of space. The stars reflected their light against his crystalline eyes, bouncing back into the endless abyss from where they came. He sighed very heavily, as if he wasn't sure about how to answer the question- as if the weight of the world had been placed on such a small inquiry.

Aerith remained silent.

Finally, Sephiroth spoke. "My earliest memories are those of pain and suffering. Horrible people doing horrible things to me, and I being young and unable to defend myself fell victim to their experiments. My father was no father, and my mother-" here, he paused, drawing in a deep breath. "My mother, though I now know she was not, in fact, Jenova, as the evil witch had convinced me for so long, was a kind woman, or so from what I gather. I never had a chance to meet the woman who truly gave me life." He casually took another sip of his hot cocoa.

Aerith smiled faintly, despite her feelings toward the man whom sat across from her on the couch. "My father died when I was young, and my mother joined him soon after. My foster mother was kind, but life in Midgar was far from it."

Sephiroth nodded, stirring the mixture in his cup with his spoon. "Those who live in the slums are often beat down by them. Life has never been fair for anyone, but it has always been vindictively cruel to those under the pillar."

Not knowing what to say, Aerith took another sip of her hot cocoa. It had cooled down and when she drank it, it was pleasantly warm and sweet.

Thoughts ran across Aerith's mind. 'Could it be that he really isn't so bad?' she pondered to herself. 'He claims that all he did wasn't really him, but Jenova in control of his body.' She sighed and took another drink from her cup. 'Perhaps when I speak with Cloud, things will become less confusing…'

Up ending his cup, Sephiroth greedily gulped down the last of the sweet cocoa from his mug. "It will take us another few hours to get back to Travers Town. I am going to have myself a nap. I suggest that you do the same." With that, he stood and walked to the kitchen, placing his glass into the sink. He walked out the door and toward the cabins.

Aerith was left to think, and that she did. Slowly, she finished off the rest of her drink, but her thoughts did anything but dissipate. How had she gone from hating him to feeling sorry for him? They even had something in common; lack of family life. Aerith sighed heavily. Her head hurt, what with such a jumble of new thoughts running amuck inside her brain.

Deciding that a nap would be good for her, Aerith placed her cup in the sink next the other empty one, sitting upturned and lonely in the cold porcelain bowl. Now, at least, it had company. She made her way to the cabins and laid down in an empty room, mind still a mess.


	3. III

Another Time, Perhaps

By mihoyonagi

Chapter III

A slight rapping noise woke Aerith from her sleep. She sat up, slightly disorientated, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looking about the dark room.

"Aerith, are you awake?" sounded the voice from behind the door.

Reality slowly seeped its way into Aerith's mind- the coliseum; the champion; the hatred; the hot chocolate; the pity; everything.

"Aerith, wake up," Sephiroth's voice began to rise slightly his attempt to rouse her.

"I'm up, I'm up," Aerith answered back, yawning. She stretched her arms out over her head and sighed heavily, taking in the new day. Scratching the back of her head, she rolled from bed and placed her tiny feet into her boots. She smiled down at them, not bothering to hide her own amusement. As comfortable as they may have been, they were, she mentally admitted, rather ugly.

She shook her head, opening the door to her room and stepping out into the hallway. Sephiroth, towering over her, looked down and tilted his head slightly. "Sleep well?" he questioned.

Furrowing her brow slightly, Aerith nodded. It occurred to her that she had not had the same horrific nightmare she had grown so accustomed to- no fire; no death- simply peaceful slumber. "Yes," she answered, looking up to meet his gaze. "I did sleep well."

For a brief moment, their eyes met. Aerith saw, for the first time in her life, a pair of eyes that were as eerie as her own. Though hers were the color of emeralds, his shone with the brilliance of the lifestream itself. Or at least the color it had been, before it was enveloped in darkness…

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Ready to go, then?"

Nodding, Aerith forced a smile. Sephiroth walked to the door, opening the air lock. Aerith walked close behind him.

Strange thoughts began to plant themselves into Aerith's mind. What had begun as a trek with a murderous monster to find a friend had turned into a complicated, mind-numbing matter. She tired to shake of the strange feeling that had crept over her, but try as she might, the thoughts were there to stay.

Without her knowing it, Sephiroth had led her into the main square of Traverse Town. A moogle near by 'kupo'ed excitedly, handing out flyers to passer-byers. "Stop by and see our new shop, kupo," it merrily said, the pom-pom on the top of its head bobbing up and down each time it spoke.

It stopped in front of Aerith. "Glad you're back, kupo!"

"Glad to be back, Moggi," she smiled down at him.

The moogle smiled up at the young woman, handing her a flyer, just to be sure. "Cid has been trying to cook, and he nearly smoked us out yesterday, kupo!"

Aerith laughed, knowing Moggi's tendency to over-exaggerate things.

Moggi looked up at the tall silver-haired man that towered over him. "And who are you?" the happy little moogle asked, handing the stranger a flyer.

"An old acquaintance of Aerith's," he smiled down at the little creature before him.

Though she couldn't put her finger on it, Aerith felt strange. She had never seen Sephiroth smile so kindly- hell, she hadn't seen him smile so genuinely at all- and for him to look down upon an adorable creature and look as though he actually enjoyed its high pitched 'kupo's- it was rather mind boggling. This wasn't the man she remembered…

"Where do you suppose Cloud would go, if he were searching for you?" Sephiroth asked, looking over the flyer.

Aerith shrugged. "Probably Cid's accessory shop. Most people would recognize my description and send him there."

Sephiroth nodded. "Seems logical. Where is his shop?"

Pointing further into the square and up the steps, Aerith watched as Sephiroth turned around and looked in the direction of her pointed finger. He gave her a curt nod and began his way through the crowd.

Considering what day it was, Aerith made a mental note that though most of the city was away at the coliseum, there seemed to be a rather large amount of people on the street. Perhaps it was the hour of day, or perhaps they had somehow heard the champion of last year's tournament had come to the small town. Never the less, people were out and about, scurrying from here to there.

Like a true gentleman, Sephiroth opened the door to the accessory shop and allowed Aerith to venture in first. She shot him a questioning look, then realized what he was doing- should Cid see Sephiroth, the tough-talking old man wouldn't hesitate to jump over the counter, spear in hand, cigarette in mouth, and attempt to fight him. However, should Aerith be standing in front of him, perhaps Cid would simply spit out a strand of appalling expressions that would make a sailor cry. Then again, perhaps not, however, Aerith preferred to look on the bright side of things. At least for now.

The bell above the door sang its merry tune as Sephiroth closed the door behind them.

"I'll be with you in a minute," a gruff voice sounded from under the register. A few moments later, Cid's blonde head popped up from behind the display cases, mildly annoyed look on his face, cigarette dangling from his mouth.

As soon as the old pilot made eye contact with the companion Aerith was keeping, the cigarette fell from his lips and onto the floor. A vacant expression fell across his visage, and he turned as white as a ghost.

"What in Hell are you doing here?" Cid demanded, color back in face, anger present in his voice.

Aerith threw her arms out to her sides, almost as if she were shielding Sephiroth with her body. "He means no harm!"

Cid squinted his eyes and shot daggers at the silver-haired man behind Aerith. "What do you mean?" his voice was low, and angry still, but Aerith cold tell he was trying to keep his temper under control.

"Please, Cid," she implored. "He doesn't mean your or I any harm, I can promise you that. I met him at the coliseum. Apparently, he and Cloud had met up-"

"What was Cloud doing hanging around a monstrous brute like him?" Cid bellowed, slamming an open palm against the counter top.

Aerith bit her lip in worry and frustration. She was completely unsure what to tell the warm-hearted, however tough-talking, old man before her what she thought. She wasn't even sure if she believed what she heard herself. Thankfully, Sephiroth took the invitation and spoke up.

"Cloud didn't forgive me, if that is what you are insinuating, however, the planet did bring me back right before it was consumed by the heartless. You watched Cloud kill me- you know I was dead. But for some reason, the planet brought me back. I am living proof before you, as is Aerith."

Cid let out a frustrated growl, along side a strand of rather creative expletives. "Don't tell me you've forgiven him now?" he spat out.

"No," Aerith said, far too quickly and sternly.

Though she couldn't see it, Sephiroth raised an eyebrow behind her.

Stepping on his cigarette to stamp it out before it burned a hole in the floor, Cid continued to grumble. "I don't like this one bit. Not one damn bit," he protested. He looked up from the floor and stared straight into Sephiroth's eyes. "You may be here with Aerith, but let it be known that you are far from welcome." Heavy emphasis was placed on far.

"I understand that," Sephiroth countered. However impatient he may have been becoming, Aerith noticed that he kept his voice and facial expressions blank, not giving away any of his inner feelings of discomfort, or possible contempt.

Sephiroth and Cid continued to stare each other down while Aerith attempted to sort out her thoughts.

"Cid," Aerith began. "Has Cloud come by here looking for me?"

Turning his attention to Aerith, Cid slapped himself in the forehead with his palm. "Almost forgot!" he chided himself. "Cloud stopped by here no less than a few hours ago, looking for you. Said something about hearing your description back at the coliseum, and flew on over here too see if the rumors were true."

Aerith's heart skipped a beat. They had just barely missed one another. "What did you tell him?" she asked, full of hope.

"I told him that I had just flown you to the coliseum to see Leon and Yuffie fight," he answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Do you know if he went there?"

Cid sighed. "Can't tell ya," he answered, sadness apparent in his voice. "As soon as I told him where you were, he flew out the door. Didn't stay for tea or anything!"

"I'm so sorry, Cid," Aerith apologized, biting her lip.

He shook his head. "There's no need for you to be apologizing for what you didn't do," he replied simply with a light shrug.

Aerith herd a sharp intake of breath from behind her. She could tell that Sephiroth was angry with Cid's words, however, the old pilot didn't know better- how was he to identify that Sephiroth was being controlled?

"You got a problem?" Cid inhaled deeply, puffing out his chest.

Sephiroth lowered his eyelids and blinked slowly. Ignoring the question, he turned to look at Aerith. "Should we return back to the coliseum, then?"

Aerith nodded. She smiled at Cid, hoping to reassure him regarding their standings with the silver-haired ex-general. "Don't worry Cid- we'll find him." However confident her voice sounded, her thoughts betrayed her- were they really going to be able to find Cloud?


	4. IV

Another Time, Perhaps

By mihoyonagi

Chapter IV

Aerith pressed her head against the glass window, once again staring ruefully into space. She sighed heavily as another gummy ship shot past, not too far from their own. Her mind swirled in its own stew of confusion. The glass was cool against her forehead, and though she couldn't name the reason, it was pleasing. She placed the flat of her palms next to her head and blinked slowly.

The door behind her swung open, but Aerith didn't bother to turn around- she already knew who it was. "Back for more?" Though she had attempted to make a joke, her voice sounded tired and strained.

She could almost hear Sephiroth smiling, even though it was faintly. "It's good hot cocoa. Would you like some more?"

She heard him search the cupboard for the box in which held the mix he had apparently become addicted to. Again, she sighed heavily, this time, removing herself from against the cool glass and turning to face her comrade. "That would be nice." Slowly, she walked to the couch and sat down.

"Something bothering you?" Sephiroth asked, placing the kettle on the stove like he had done the night before.

Aerith contemplated telling him what was on her mind, but there was just too much to tell. She wanted, desperately, to believe they would find Cloud, but something in the back of Aerith's mind kept nagging at her, giving her a horrible feeling. She wanted to know why she had come so close to being friends with the man in the kitchen, with eyes as bright as hers, and hair the color of the moon. She had come to terms with something while standing against the cool glass; she no longer hated him. If she would forgive him, however, was an entirely different story, but she did no longer feel deep and utter disgust toward him. Trust was another matter. Without knowing it, she had trusted him- she had boarded a gummy ship with him and flown far from her friends in search of another. And he trusted her, as well; the speech over hot cocoa the previous night was something, she was sure, that nobody else had heard before.

"I'm fine," she lied, forcing a fake smile upon her lips. "Just a little tired."

He didn't believe her- she could see it in his brilliant eyes. But he nodded all the same. "I too am tired," he confessed.

The kettle let off its high-pitched whistle, and Sephiroth began making hot chocolate. Sitting down next to her, he handed her a cup with his gloved hands, taking a sip of his own.

Knowing better from the night before, Aerith began to blow into her cup.

"Why the questions last night?" Sephiroth nonchalantly asked her between sips of hot, creamy, sweet liquid.

Aerith didn't know what to answer with. "I suppose," she began, and then hesitated. "I suppose I wish to get to know you better. We are, after all, traveling companions. At least for now."

Slowly, he nodded, but she could tell more questions were on their way. She beat him to it.

"I never knew what you were like before… You fell under Jenova's control." She shrugged, taking a small drink of her hot cocoa. "Maybe I want to get to know the real you."

That last line stung her tongue when she finished. She remembered saying that to Cloud on the gondola during their date at the Gold Saucer… 'I want to get to know the real you…'

Sephiroth inhaled deeply, letting out his breath slowly, as if he were concentrating on something very important. "Perhaps, then," he turned to face her. "I should get to know the real _you_."

Aerith could feel the blush that came to her face as she stared into his eyes. 'Wasn't expecting a statement like that,' she admitted, mentally.

"Tell me about your church," he tilted his head slightly, eyes glinting with interest.

"My church?" Aerith furrowed her brow slightly.

"I have heard many tales of a young woman in Midgar who could grow flowers anywhere. Surely that was you, was it not?"

Again, a rosy hue fell upon Aerith's cheeks. "My church was the only place I could escape the wickedness of the slums. Even since I was small, I knew I was different, I knew I was special, but even so…" she began to trail off. "I love flowers." Her eyes met his again. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they love me too; they always bloom for me. It's as if they want to do their best to please me."

Sephiroth nodded in understanding, his gaze never leaving hers. "I too, from a small age, knew that I was different. However, we chose different paths. I did not always want to be in SOLDIER. I enjoyed the power for sometime, yes; I liked having fans turn their heads to stare when I passed, and I must admit that I even liked it when people would cringe at the sound of my name. But all great things come to an end, and my publicity faded. My power only increased, then…"

"You went insane…" Aerith finished in a whisper for him.

His eyes gazed deeply into hers, telling her a secret that he dare not speak aloud.

"No-" she breathed, voice barely a whisper. "You didn't go insane…"

Sephiroth sighed. "If I were to tell you that Jenova was completely in control over me, it would be a lie," he admitted, pensively. "It is true, Aerith, that I did not mean to kill you. That, alone, was Jenova. However, she may have had control over my body, but part of my own mind was still in my possession."

Aerith's hand flew over her moth and her eyes grew wide with astonishment.

"Such power is quite enticing, Aerith," he continued. "I wanted to punish all those for hurting me, for making me suffer. I wanted to have revenge. I wanted to rid the planet of the humans that caused it so much pain."

Placing pieces together in her mind, Aerith came to a realization. "That's why the planet brought you back- in reality, you had meant it no real harm. You wanted to-"

"Indeed," he finished for her. "I wanted to save the it from the pain the Shinra were causing it. And yet, at the same time, I wanted revenge. Revenge against all the humans."

"Aren't you human, then, as well?" Aerith questioned, biting her lip.

"I am not to say," he answered, almost painfully. "My parents were human, yes, but I was experimented on. No one is to say that I am no longer fully human. I wouldn't doubt that I have the cells of many different things crawling through my veins; monsters, spirits, even the blood of the Cetra, perhaps- no one can say."

Aerith fell deathly silent.

"The power of a god is very tempting, Aerith. There are very few men that could have turned down such a proposition. I was not one of them. I thought I had a good enough excuse- revenge on all those who hurt me, as well as the planet. But that wasn't reason enough. I was ignorant and selfish- I wanted to many things."

Biting her lip, Aerith fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Do you know what else I wanted, were I to become a god?"

Without knowing it, Aerith nodded.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Again, she nodded.

"Promise to tell no one?" He smiled, almost devilishly.

She waited for his secret.

"I love flowers. They are the most beautiful things ever to grace any world. They use all of their energy just to live. They aren't selfish, they cannot think, but they are so intelligent all the same. They are truly amazing.

Aerith's mouth fell open slightly. What was she meant to say to something like that?

"After my revenge against mankind was fulfilled," he continued. "I wanted to plant flowers anywhere and everywhere I possibly could. I wanted to create a beautiful world."

Slowly, Aerith let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"And do you know what else I wanted, Aerith?"

She shook her head, still silent.

"I wanted to meet the young woman whose flowers could grow in the slums."

Giving him a questioning look, Aerith tilted her head slightly, asking him silently what he meant.

"I was in your church, once, Aerith. I watched you take care of the flowers you so very much loved, watering and weeding, even talking to them."

Aerith's face shone bright red. Just what was he getting at?

"I thought, perhaps, someone who loved flowers as much as I could see my new world and truly see how beautiful my vision was. I thought, perhaps, that young woman could come to love me as much as she loved her flowers."

Gasping, Aerith put her hand over her mouth, face a very deep red color.

Sephiroth shook his head. "I am sorry," he apologized, tearing his eyes from hers. "I have said too much." He stood and left the room, hanging his head low.

All Aerith knew was the fluttering of her heart in her chest, and the butterflies in her stomach.


	5. V

Another Time, Perhaps

By mihoyonagi

Chapter V

Aerith hesitated. She knew she had to wake him, but did she want to? After their talk last night, quite honestly the last thing on her list was to look Sephiroth in the eye again. But, they had arrived at the coliseum nearly an hour ago, and she knew that he wanted to compete in the matches. After all, he had been named the last champion- he had to protect his honor.

Deciding that his honor was worth more than her own comfort, though she couldn't find a reason as to why she thought as much, Aerith knocked on the door of the sleeping chamber in hopes of rousing her traveling companion from his sleep. She heard a slight rustle from the other side of the door, then the sound of heavy boots crossing the room. The door swung open and Sephiroth blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Um, we arrived a while ago…" Aerith bit her lip slightly, unsure of what, exactly, to tell him.

A curt nod was the only thing he gave her. He turned around and picked up his sword from next to his bed, then clicked off the light and closed the door behind him as he stood in the open hallway.

"Are you all equipped?" She was determined to forget the night before, but images of his crystalline eyes burned themselves into her mind, and his words echoed in her ears.

Again, Sephiroth nodded. He began for the door.

Claiming that the coliseum was packed would be an understatement- fans spilled over the ledges of balconies and seats alike, screaming at the top of their lungs for their favorites, ready and willing to cheer good techniques, and boo opponents. Aerith followed Sephiroth to the registry table. He filled out a set of forms, and had his weapon inspected. When everything checked out, he turned to Aerith.

"I have to leave you now, but you're more than welcome to watch the rest of the tournament if you like. Yuffie's fight isn't until later, but Leon's is soon. When everything is over, we can resume our search, if that is still what you want." He then raised a hand and pointed over her shoulder.

Aerith turned to look at what it was he was gesturing toward. Her eyes fell upon a guest box, far less crowed than the stands, enclosed in a small space. "If you'd like," Sephiroth informed her over the screaming crowd. "You are more than welcome to sit there. Tell them that you are my guest, and they will let you in with no problem."

For the second time in a short while, Aerith bit her lip. "Are you sure? I don't want to be imposing and-"

He held up a hand to dismiss her worry. "If you don't use it, it will remain empty. I would rather have you somewhere safe."

Aerith's face turned slightly pink. 'There he goes again,' she mentally sighed. 'What exactly am I meant to say to something like that?'

"Just tell them that you are my guest, Aerith." He turned around, his silver mane whipping the air, and walked away, leaving her still figure alone in a sea of screaming fans.

"Well," she thought aloud. "As long as he doesn't mind…" Trudging up what she thought to be an unusually long flight of stairs, Aerith was met with the intense eyes of the guards who looked down at her accusingly, asking in silent voices what she was doing there.

Aerith tried to regain her breath after such a step climb of stairs, but her naturally weak physical constitution refused to heal faster. "I am the champion's guest," she managed to huff. Just as Sephiroth had said, despite her worry and doubt, and though the facial expression of the guard remained much of the same, the door was opened and she was let through.

The suite she was allowed in was magnificent- lavish furnishings decorated the room and gave off a bright, vibrant, almost lived in feel. Tapestries woven with warm reds and pale yellows adorned the walls, and chairs and couches were spread out across the floor. On the opposing side of the room there was a large bookcase, filled with volumes upon volumes of literature. Next to the bookshelf was a rather large window, overlooking the coliseum.

Hurrying to the opposing side, Aerith pressed her hands against the glass as her eyes soaked in all that was happening below. The matches had just only begun- how exciting! Aerith reached blindly behind herself and pulled one of the larger armchairs closer to the window and sat down. She couldn't wait to see Yuffie's match! What kind of tricks would her good friend the tricky ninja pull? And what new techniques had Leon learned since she watched him train last?

And what of Sephiroth?… 'Perhaps,' she thought. 'Perhaps he will be champion again…'

Trumpets sounded and the first match began…


	6. VI

Another Time, Perhaps

By mihoyonagi

Chapter VI

Aerith hadn't meant to fall asleep -she really hadn't- but the quite of the guest suite called out to her, and the shelves of books begged to be looked through, and so long as the matches that were commencing didn't involve her friends, was there a true need to watch? With a stack no less than twenty books high, Aerith woke spread across the large armchair she had dragged toward the window. Instantly, upon realizing what time it was, the young woman sat up and peered out the window. The stadium had vacated, and the setting sun cast a scarlet shadow upon the two figures still on the arena floor.

Standing up, Aerith hurried in her attempt to place the books back upon the shelves in which she stole them away from. Not wanting to leave a mess, or seem rude, she moved the chair back to its original position, corresponding to the small indentations in the carpet. Only then did she exit the guest suite and hurry, and run down the stairs to the arena.

"You're too slow- next time, counterattack instead of trying to dodge," Sephiroth's deep, monotone voice rang out through the empty seats. A clashing of swords echoed from the walls, and Aerith could almost hear the general smirk as she neared the wall of the arena. "Good- you're getting better."

Leaning against the sun drenched stone railings of the coliseum's arena, Aerith watched in wonder as Sephiroth educated a young boy in various techniques. She had never noticed before, as his great, black cape had always obstructed her view, but a single, large, black wing, as dark as a starless night, protruded from the platinum haired man's back. His cape lay in a heap to the side of the arena, out of their way, forgotten. Aerith continued to watch in awe at how the general smiled as the boy did as instructed, and did it with courage and determination, no less.

It was, in fact, the young boy, that noticed Aerith leaning over the ledge first, and he smiled widely, waving his hand and over-sized key in the air. Sephiroth turned his attention as well, as the boy began running toward the flower girl.

"Aerith!" he called out, excitedly. "Did you watch the matches?"

Smiling sheepishly, Aerith shook her head. "Sorry, Sora, but I got caught in a really good book, and ended up missing everything…"

Sora merely laughed, shrugging lightly, shining his goofy smile. "You didn't miss much," he continued. "Seph's been named the champion, again."

Aerith peered over the boy's shoulder and looked to the man that still stood in the middle of the arena whom the boy had nicknamed, gazing intently off into space, as if he didn't hear the conversation that was going on. Or perhaps, simply ignoring it…

"What about Yuffie and Leon?" Aerith looked back to Sora.

He shrugged. "Something came up and they had to leave and forfeit their matches. I'm not sure what was up."

Aerith bit her lip. "I hope they're alright… But what about you, Sora? Did you get to fight?"

Large yellow shoes kicked the dirt, and a small cloud of dust was lifted into the air. "I got here to late, so I missed the prelims…" disappointment was apparent in his voice.

Smiling once more, Aerith tilted her head slightly. "It seems you're getting a private lesson from the champion himself- how lucky!" she giggled.

Sora scratched the back of his head and smiled. Two familiar voices called out his name from across the stadium, and Sora's face fell slightly. "Well, better get going, then," he began at a run toward the doors, his smile brightening up once more. "Thanks again, Seph! It was nice seeing you again, Aerith!"

"You too, Sora!" Aerith shouted after him, waving her arm above her head in farewell.

"You know him, as well?" Sephiroth's voice startled her, as she hadn't expected the swordsman to be right next to her- she hadn't heard him coming at all. She supposed she wouldn't- he was the ex-general of the military, and twice-named champion.

"Yes," she answered, watching the three small, silhouetted figures exit the large doors that lead into gummy-space. "We met in Traverse Town a while ago. He comes back ever now and again to visit." She turned her head back to the man before her. "So you won, again?"

She received a curt nod as reply, a rather bored look spread across Sephiroth's visage.

"Where to go from here, then?" she asked him, rather timidly- the change in her voice was obvious, and Sephiroth softened his dull look when their eyes met, for he knew her to be slightly uncomfortable.

"Should you contact your friends, then? Perhaps they have some information- they left in quite a hurry, earlier. So quickly, in fact, that I was unable to obtain the reason of their rushed departure. Yuffie simply insisted that it was urgent."

Aerith nodded, and Sephiroth went to fetch his cape that lay upon the ground. She headed toward the gummy ship, champion not far behind.

Stomping her foot, Aerith squished her visage in a manner that gave off the notion she was upset and angry at the same time. Sephiroth entered through the door and raised an eyebrow at her antics. "Cannot reach your friends, I presume?"

Heaving an aggravated sigh, Aerith shook her head.

"Perhaps then," Sephiroth pondered. "We go back to Travers Town… That old pilot could be in trouble."

Tendrils of chestnut hair swept across her face as Aerith shook her head. "If he was in trouble, Cid would have contacted our ship and left a message. Did Yuffie and Leon ask where I was?"

It was Sephiroth's turn to nod his head, his own silver locks caressing his angular face. "I told them you were here with me."

Aerith bit her lip. "If it had been something bad, they would have taken me with them…"

Sephiroth tilted his head and looked at her quizzically. "Then, is it possible the reason they left was not bad?"

Emerald eyes grew wide, then smiled. "I didn't think to look at it in such a way," Aerith confessed.

The one-winged man smiled gently. "Sometimes we need other people to see what we cannot. Shall I start up the ship, then?"


	7. VII

Another Time, Perhaps

By mihoyonagi

Chapter VII

"You seem to have an affinity for the stars, do you not?" Sephiroth's deep voice echoed behind her, startling Aerith. She looked back at him, taking her attention from the window in which seemed to always have her attention.

She couldn't help staring into space, as she so often found herself doing while aboard the gummy ship. Space was amazing, and it truly made one think…

"The stars are just so beautiful," she smiled weakly. "Scary, but so beautiful."

"Scary?" A white eyebrow was raised.

Nodding lightly, Aerith let the smile dissipate from her face. "Humans put so much effort into living, and trying to be heard, but in such a place as space, we are so tiny. It almost seems worthless, but not quite."

Again, the flower girl was met with a questioning look.

"Humans have emotions that make it all worthwhile. If, even for just a moment, we can be happy, our lives have meanings…"

Sephiroth slowly nodded. "I understand what you say. It's very difficult to think of your own life when contemplating such against the vastness of space. We are microscopic in comparison to what goes on in the heavens, but as far as it goes, at least we have the intelligence to worry ourselves with such prospects."

The room fell silent, save for the soft hum of the electric lights overhead.

The general let out a soft noise, and Aerith once more turned her attention to the man near the doorway. Slowly, slight smile resting on his thin lips, he made his way to the small couch and sat down, leaving a gap between himself and his traveling companion.

A small realization then hit Aerith, like the punch line of a joke two days after it was told. "You laughed." She blinked a few times, and the smile on Sephiroth's face grew, though only slightly.

"Indeed," he answered simply, meeting her stare with a gentle gaze of his own.

"What's so funny?" her voice escaped her lips with a slight hint of worry. He wasn't laughing at her, was he?

The general sighed, but still kept smiling, slightly, but tenderly. "Cloud and I used to talk of the same things in the small time we spent together back at the coliseum. He worried about his existence, more than an average man should, really. You were always at the top of his worry list, but his thoughts on life and meaning were a close second."

Aerith let out a small giggle. "From what I remember, he wasn't always like that. From time to time, maybe… But once he got his mind on something, it always got stuck. He was stubborn, but at least loyal."

Sephiroth nodded. "He was a good friend, or at least the closest thing I have ever had to one. He never really got over what I did, but he was at least civil with me."

"What about me? Aren't I your friend?" Aerith blurted the simple questions before she could answer.

Thin lips played into an even bigger smile. "If that is what you would like it be," he answered, simply.

Seconds wore on into minutes, those minutes then turned into hours, and the two sat, the flower girl and the general, just like that, content to talk of things long past. However, both spoke of happier times, of funny things, and of good things in which they will never forget. Sephiroth leaned his head back against the soft pillow of the couch and retold to the best of his abilities a tale of how Cloud had undeniably embarrassed himself to the limit by swinging his sword too low and chopping off a tip of his spiked hair, and, in his shock swung the sword onto his back too quickly, resulting in his belt being sliced in half. Much to the blonde's dismay, and in an attempt to keep his pants from falling, he had fallen face first into the mud.

When he didn't hear Aerith laughing, however, he turned to her. He head was flopped to one side, her eyes closed, and her breathing gentle and slow- she had fallen asleep. The general sighed, knowing not what to do. If he were to leave her there, she would wake up with a terrible neck ache. If he were to wake her, he doubted he would be thanked for it. Summing up his options and not liking the answer to the equation, Sephiroth furrowed his brow. 'I am not worthy to touch her…' he scolded himself in his mind, thusly ruling out the majority of his possible solutions.

But to leave her there would be far worse than carrying her to bed, so, gathering his courage and tossing his thoughts out the window for a mere few moments, the general scoped the sleeping young woman in his arms and carried her quickly, yet carefully, to her room. Her room was dark, and turning on the lights was a bit of a challenge with a limp body in his arms, but Sephiroth managed- or so he thought.

He looked down to see Aerith's eyes open slowly. Her hand rose to the back of her head, and she let out a small sound of discomfort. "Ow," she mumbled, blinking and looking up to meet the startled gaze of the man who carried her. Slowly, much to Sephiroth's relief, Aerith closed her eyes and let her hand fall limp onto her stomach.

Even more carefully than before, the silver-haired man pulled down the sheets of the small cot and placed the thin, frail bundle of life down upon the stiff mattress. Slowly, he unlaced her boots and removed them from her feet. Her toes curled when met with the chilly air of the ship's cabin, but she merely made another sound in her sleep, then fell back under its spell once more.

Pulling the sheets up to her shoulders and making sure she was comfortable, Sephiroth as too preoccupied to notice the pair of arms that had slid around his neck- that is, until he was roughly pulled downwards so that he was close enough his nose was touching hers.

Her eyelids appeared heavy as she slowly opened them and looked deep into his eyes. Sephiroth felt his blood boil in his veins from anxiety. He inhaled sharply and held his breath, despite her warm breath falling over his face is sweet waves.

"I forgot," she mumbled, blinking sleepily. "To congratulate you on becoming the champion."

Before anything intelligent could register in Sephiroth's mind, her grip around his neck tightened, and she pulled him down. Their lips met. All rational thought that had tried to regain itself inside the general's mind was lost with the feel of her tender lips against his. Her hands fell limp against his shoulders, and he knew she had fallen asleep. He forced himself to pull back, sharply. He placed a gloved finger to his lips as a sea of unfamiliar emotions surged through his body. He found himself running from her room the next moment.


	8. VIII

Another Time, Perhaps

By mihoyonagi

Chapter VIII

Heavy eyelids slowly open as emerald irises met the dark room, filled only with the light of the distant stars from outside the window. Aerith blinked awake and looked at the clock next to the bed she laid upon. The red numbers spewed out into the room and displayed the time to the very tenth of a second. 'Trust Cid to be so precisely accurate," she smiled, sleepily. Yawning and reaching her hands above her head, the young woman stretched, comfortably.

Sitting up, Aerith noted her lack of footwear. 'When did I take those off?…When did I go to bed, for that matter?' purposely creasing her forehead, lost in thought, she studied herself. All she remembered was she and Sephiroth, talking and laughing all night. Everything else was blank after that.

No… There was something else… Strong arms, a great warmth, and the deep smell of pine and warn leather…

Aerith smiled; he had carried her to bed- what a gentleman! Ignoring her lack of shoes, she stood and left what had become her bedroom over the past few days. Intent on thanking the second time champion, she made her way down the hall, stopping before his door.

The rim of the doorframe was dark, signaling to all outsiders that the lights were out- perhaps he was still asleep? Aerith bit her lip. 'What to do until he wakes, what to do?' She turned and walked back down the hall, past her room, and into the all too familiar larger room, complete with kitchen and sofa. Clicking on the light with a flick of her finger, the flower girl started rummaging through the cupboards.

Soon finding what it was she was searching for, Aerith smiled with delight as she filled the kettle with water and placed it atop the stove, like her companion had those few times before. Placing the two small packages of cocoa on the counter and pulling two cups from the shelf they once rested on, she tossed away the empty cocoa box. "We'll just have to get more, won't we?" she giggled to herself; cocoa was becoming a ritual.

As the teapot sat on the burner, waiting to whistle its out of tune notes, Aerith slowly made her way toward the large window. She smiled as she placed her palm on the cool glass, as if it had always known her, and she it. Just as the cocoa, star gazing was become a ritual…

She sighed, her breath fogging a small portion of the glass. The stars drew out her attention into the endless abyss before her, the only thing separating her and a feeling of complete loneliness was the realization that another heartbeat could be heard on the ship, just as well as hers- the heartbeat of a changed man.

Always knowing when and how to give advice, the young flower girl was inexperienced in receiving it. All of her friends had come to her with their problems, for they knew her heart to be kind and pure. Even the once evil ex-general had sought her council, though not out in the open. His eyes would often plead with hers, like the night he professed his affections for her…

Standing on one side of the window, Aerith made a realization- time changed everything; no exceptions. Galaxies change. Solar systems change. Stars change. Planets change. Lives change. People change. Even she had changed, something she hadn't really given much thought to the past few days she had spent in the company of her once murderer, and now friend. She could now call him that, without so much as a second thought. Pain no longer roared in her chest, nor did her anxiety rise, at the mere mention of his name.

His soft laugh had been so comforting the night before…

Aerith was snapped out of her profound wanderings when the kettle whistled sharply, screaming at the young woman to take if off the heat that was burning it so. Nearly tripping on the way, Aerith ran to the stove and turned the knob to the off position and removed the teapot from the red-hot burner. Tipping the pot on its side, she poured two glasses full of the hot, steaming, clear liquid, then tore open the last two packages of hot cocoa and dumped them into the cups, clouding over the water as she mixed the concoctions with two small spoons she retrieved from the drawer next to her.

Pleased with the completion of the task, despite how small it may have seemed, she threw the empty mix bags into the trash bin, atop the empty box, and scooped up the two mugs in her hands. She turned off the kitchen light with her elbow, but finding it simply too difficult to close the door with no hands. Aerith left the door as it was.

Smiling all the while, she walked down the hall- had she not two steaming cups of hot chocolate in her hands, she would have skipped, but decided against such a thing. If it were possible, her smile would have brightened as she neared his door- the frame was bright, expelling light, showing anyone outside that that the room's occupant was awake.

With careful skill, Aerith tapped her foot lightly on the door. She was surprised when it simply fell open. Though the door was open, she remained in the doorframe, awaiting permission to enter from the man sitting contently at the desk across the room. Aerith noticed that even when sitting, he was tall, his great black wing folded against the flat of his back. From his sitting position, she could only guess that he was reading something. Still, she stood in the doorway.

After a few moments of feeling unnoticed, Aerith cleared her throat. His voice rang, sharp and cruel, through the air, and Aerith nearly dropped the cups from shock. "What?"

"I, um," she stuttered, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

Sephiroth shifted in his seat but did not turn to look at her.

"I brought you, um, some hot cocoa, since we didn't drink any last night. It's sort of, ah, a thank you, for carrying me to bed last night.

Again, he shifted in his seat. After a long pause, he responded, his voice cold and monotone. "I don't want any, thank you." The last part seemed strained when he said it.

Feeling as if someone had driven their fingers into her heart and twisted, Aerith felt suddenly weak-kneed and, for the first time since they joined company on the ship, afraid.

"But I… I made it… For you," she was careful when choosing her words, but knew they were the wrong things to say. 'Walk away,' her mind screamed, but her heart wouldn't let her move her feet, despite her fear.

"I said I don't want any!" he raised his voice, balling a fist and slamming it on the desk. When he moved his arm, even from across the room Aerith could see a small indentation in the top.

Ever so slowly, Aerith inched her way across the gap between them. Timidly, as if afraid to she were to be bitten by the one-winged man, she reached out her hand and placed the cup on the desk, next to his arm. Though she shook, Aerith forced herself to remain strong. She placed a coy hand on his shoulder. "Seph, is something wrong?" She could not recall a time where he voice seemed more likely to betray her- each word was harder than the last to say.

Without warning, Sephiroth stood with a grunt. The chair behind him flew against the wall, and Aerith found just enough time to take a step back as an angry hand slapped at the glass. Flying a few feet with great force, the cup shattered against the wall and hot cocoa stained the wall. The book, the one in which he had been reading, fell to the floor. Aerith gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, eyes wide with fear. The hand still holding her own cup of hot chocolate shook.

Still, he did not look at her. Instead, he let out a strand of curses, and in a flash of black he had turned and was out the door.

It took a few moments for Aerith to regain herself. Her fluttering heart slowed down, not to a normal pace, but slow enough, however. "What is wrong with him?" she panted.

Fear gave way to wonder, and then that wonder gave way to confusion, and in turn, confusion turned into anger. The cup in her hands still shook, but it was not fear that shook it this time- oh no- it shook from fury.

She charged out the door after him and was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of his black cape disappearing into the larger room of the ship. With a resilience she hadn't known she possessed, Aerith charged after the platinum-haired man in a fit of rage.

She entered the kitchen not long after he, and she found him leaning against the counter top, palms down, bent over it so as his silver hair masked his face. His hands remained balled in the fists he had slammed against the desk. He turned to her, but didn't look directly into her eyes. Opening his mouth to say something, he closed it, clamping his lips tight and making them look even thinner than they already did. He turned his gaze to the floor.

In her fit of rage, Aerith could hold back no longer. Taking the cup in hand, she raised her arm above her head, and then propelled it to the ground, letting go when the length of her arm ended. The cup continued falling with immense power until it hit the floor and shattered into a hundred tiny pieces. She let out a shriek of anger and confusion. "What did I do?"

Sephiroth looked up, shocked out of his angry state. He looked to her feet to see the tiny shards of porcelain roll away from her feet. Her toes were already glowing with a slight pinkish tone, due to the hot chocolate that pooled at her feet. Splotches of brown spread across the floor like beads of water on the top of a leaf. Her head was tiled down, but he didn't have to see her face to know that tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes.

A pang of deep guilt struck him. He forced himself to answer her question, though his voice sounded so weak. "You showed me a kindness I never thought possible…"


	9. IX

Another Time, Perhaps

By mihoyonagi

Chapter IX

She looked up at him, biting her lip, attempting to hold in her tears. Anger had left her face, but a clear look of confusion still stood. "I don't understand," she whispered.

Their eyes made contact, but after a brief moment of looking deep into her bottomless emerald irises, Sephiroth forced himself to look away. "Do you know what you did when I carried you to bed last night?"

Aerith tilted her head. "I kissed you?" she answered, almost innocently.

He took a sharp intake a breath. "You knew what you were doing?"

Biting her lip, Aerith's gaze fell to the floor. The silence was almost unbearable for the ex-general, but was even harder to endure for the flower girl- she knew not what words to say that would make things right, let alone express her heart. "I've been thinking," she slowly began, looking to her feet. Small red spots were now visible from where the cocoa had burned her feet, but she hadn't noticed, too preoccupied with the radiating feelings swaying deep inside her heart. "About the things you said the other night. About how you feel…"

"Don't misjudge me, Aerith," he shot back at her. His voice was cold as it was back in his bedroom, and he still refused to look at her. Turning, he stood with his back to her so as not to witness the hurt expressions crossing her visage. "I told you those things to get them off my chest. I couldn't bear to travel with you with such ideas weighing down my conscious."

Anger built up inside of her once more. "I don't believe you. What of the stories you told me? What about your secret dislike of being touched? I bet you've never shared that with anyone."

Silence.

"And what about last night? We made each other laugh, and you even carried me to bed! And what about the cocoa? Or was that just a ploy to gain my trust? Has it all been a lie?"

More silence. She starred daggers into his back as a fresh trail of tears seared its way down her face, dripping off the end of her chin.

Sephiroth's body went slack, and his once tight fists relaxed, then sagged at his side. He exhaled. "And what if it was?" he asked, voice cold, but slowly cracking.

When she spoke, her voice was soft and gentle. "It worked. I trust you."

He turned, face filled with rage. "Why? Don't you understand? Torment me not, woman! Stop this anguish you cause me!" he growled.

Her face didn't change. "I do not understand what I do not know."

Sephiroth turned his back to her once more. "I don't deserve your kindness, your smile, or even your attention and pity. I don't ask for your forgiveness - after all that I have done? - I don't deserve any of, no more than I ask it."

Again, her voice remained tender and kind. "I know you never asked for it. But I gave it to you regardless."

"Don't you understand?" he roared, once more. "I am not worthy of you!"

He turned as she balled her fists, face reddening with annoyance. She stepped over the broken pieces of porcelain without so much as a second though. Without seeing it, he knew she bled. He closed his eyes as she and her rage stepped ever closer. He was prepared for a slap, for that was the only thing he was worthy of from her. It wasn't revenge - he knew her not to be the revengeful type - but he knew that hitting him would bring her satisfaction, just as the broken cup had eased her confusion before.

Sephiroth was ready for a punch to the jaw, or perhaps a slap or backhand across the face. What he did not expect, however, were two tiny, strong as steel, arms to circle around his neck and bring his great height down nearly an entire foot so as their lips met in a feverish kiss.

The second their lips touched, Sephiroth forgot all that he had punished himself for, and instead wound his arms around the young woman in front of him. He placed his hand in her chestnut locks. With a gentle tug, he undid the braid and let it fall across her thin shoulders and down her thin frame. Sliding one hand to the small of her back, he crushed their bodies together in an almost frenzied attempt to claim all of her lips as his own.

It was as if an electric current had been sent thorough both their bodies. Aerith shuddered in his arms, which simply made Sephiroth's grip on her tighten, if only it were possible- they were already so close together, it was by simple pure force of nature their bodies didn't melt together and form one being. A wave of goose bumps rushed up the general's back as Aerith's small hands cupped his face, drawing them slowly apart- he had never felt so alive, yet completely at peace.

Sephiroth kept his eyes closed as he held the young flower girl in his arms tightly, as if afraid she would disappear, and with her, every trace of happiness he had ever felt in his life. He didn't need to open his eyes, however- just holding her was enough. Just to be able to feel her soft hands on his face, the beat of her heart matching that of his own, was enough to send him past the moon and back. He felt her gently place her sweet kisses across his face, from cheek to cheek, from brow to chin, and even stopping and kissing the lids of his closed eyes. It was only when she stopped did he dare to look at her.

"How is it," she began, once their eyes had met. "That I spend nearly all of my life looking for romance, and once I stop, it comes crashing down and flips me head over heels in less than a week?"

Opening his mouth, Sephiroth tried to responded, but found he knew not the world to reply with. Instead, he chocked on an intake of breath when her worlds had finally hit him; was she saying that she loved him in return, then? His heart beat faster.

Gently reaching her hand up, Aerith twisted a stray silver tendril of hair around her finger. Still he had no answer. He closed his eyes again, searching for the right thing to say.

Aerith giggled in his embrace. "You don't have to say anything, you know." She let the tendril go free and instead gripped firmly the lapels of his cloak. She pressed the side of her face against the only bare part of his chest, reveling in how warm it was, wondering what his reaction would be. He didn't move in the slightest, and for that, Aerith was glad- she inhaled deeply his strong smell of worn leather and warrior and felt her knees grow weak beneath her weight. She glanced up at him, wondering what it was he was concentrating so deeply on.

After a long while of simply being locked in the arms of the other, Sephiroth finally opened his eyes once more. Not bothering to hide her surprise, Aerith gasped aloud when she looked into his crystalline orbs. For the first time since she had been in his company, his eyes completely gave away his emotions, telling her what words could not; he needed her. He needed to hold her. He needed to be with her, so lest he would finally collapse into the wallowing hole of self-loathing he had so deliberately dug himself into.

"Aerith," her name rolled of his tongue as if he tasted the sweet, pure, and untainted beauty of it it. He buried his face in her neck, placing one had on the small of her back, the other winding tightly around her waist.

"Yes?" she asked, weaving one hand around his neck, the other through his long silver hair.

"Be with me."

Had the room not been completely silent, Aerith wouldn't have heard his plea for her heart.

Words couldn't form the answer she needed, so she simply circled both arms around his neck and held him tightly. She felt him shake, if only for a moment, in her arms. It was only when he shook again did she realize he was crying. She then felt the sensation of warm tears on her neck and shoulder. The only thing left to do was simply let him cry.

What a sight; the strongest warrior of the stars and ex-murderer, crying in the arms of the purest thing he had ever slain. And she didn't even falter in the least to comfort him…

Without warning, Sephiroth hoisted Aerith up and, with a slight surprised squeal from the young woman, sat her upon the countertop of the kitchen. "Stay there," he commanded, not bothering to look at her. It was only when she made a move as if to jump off the counter and follow him did he stop and turn to her. "Stay there," he, again, commanded. Biting her lip and wondering what it was he was thinking, she obediently sat back down on the counter under his gaze. He then fled the room only to return moments later with a broom and dustpan in one hand, and a first-aid kit in the other. Aerith smiled faintly- only so long spent in her company and her habitual custom of helping others rather than herself had begun to wear off on him.

He placed the broom against the counter next to her, and the dustpan atop it, only a few feet away. Sephiroth then placed the kit between she and stationary cleaning supplies, proceeding to open it. Carefully, he turned her so as her feet were resting on the counter, no part of her body hanging off. Retrieving a pair of tweezers from the white box next to him, he carefully plucked the few pieces of porcelain from the bottom of her tender feet.

The last piece was rather deep and Aerith took in a sharp breath when he pulled it from her sensitive flesh. Placing the tweezers next to the box, he then rummaged through it, pulling free a few cotton swabs and some cleaning alcohol. Pouring a good sized amount of the clear liquid onto the fluffy ball of white puff, Sephiroth picked it up with the tweezers he had set down moments before and continued to clean her feet.

Aerith, once again, sucked in a sharp breath as the alcohol in the swab stung the open cuts on the bottom of her feet. Sephiroth momentarily stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, concerned that he had truly hurt her. She smiled down at him, a bit sheepishly, for being so weak, and then wiggled her toes in a cute fashion to show him that he could, indeed, continue without worry. And that he did.

After he was sure that her cuts were clean and nothing foreign was still lodged in her foot, the general retrieved a few bandages from the kit that sat patiently, almost proud to be of service, on the counter. Peeling off the adhesive tape from both sides of the small dressings, he carefully placed them on the deep scratches on the bottom of her foot, making sure they were secure.

Carefully, Sephiroth once again turned Aerith and gathered her small figure in his arms, still letting her rest on the counter, her legs resting against either side of his hips. He placed his chin on the top her head and let out a large sigh. "I'm sorry."

Aerith smiled against his warm chest. "You shouldn't be- you aren't the one who had the temper tantrum. If anything, I'm sorry for being so angry earlier."

"I'm not sorry about that- you had all the right in the world to be angry with me, what with all I said and did to you… I'm sorry for everything else- for how I treated you, and all that I have ever done to harm you."

"I know," she replied simply, rubbing her check against the warm leather that covered her lower half of his chest.

Again, the general heaved a large sigh.

Pulling away from him, Aerith met his confused gaze and greeted it with a kind, warm, gentle smile. Taking his hand in hers, Aerith removed the thick leather glove that hid his ashen skin from the rest of the world, and then pressed his palm against the flat of her cheek, her hand overlapping his.

Sephiroth wrinkled his brow in wonder and puzzlement.

Still she held her smile. "It's not so bad, is it?"

The face of the one-winged man didn't change- he still looked down at the flower girl with a face full of confusion.

"Your dislike of touching others, or having them touch you; it's really not that bad to be held in the arms of another, is it?"

He smiled down at her, moving his hand from her face to circle it around her back. "I don't mind it so much, anymore," he paused for a moment, and Aerith watched at he grinned devilishly. "So long as it's you."

Surprising her once again in such a short period of time, Sephiroth scooped Aerith off the counter and walked right over the mess she had made while in her fit of rage, and down the hall and into her bedroom. Carefully, he placed her on the mattress, then pulled the covers up to her neck, tucking her dutifully in.

It was Aerith's turn to crease her forehead in confusion. "What-" she began, but was cut off abruptly by a small hand gesture from the general.

"You were only asleep about forty-five minutes earlier, and you shouldn't be on your feet anyway, what with your cuts and such." He gently placed his ungloved hand on her face and smiled, for the first time, genuinely and truly, down upon her. "Is there anything I can get you, my sweet?" the last part was hesitant, as if he was unsure she would enjoy being called by such a simple, but endearing, pet name.

"Only you," she answered before she had time to think. He watched her face grow red as she pulled the covers up to cover all but her eyes. She gazed back up at him, unsure.

He only smiled down at her. "As you wish."

Carefully, he climbed atop the covers and settled in comfortably next to her. Even in the darkness, he could see her blush. Lovingly, he hooked a leg across her waist, and then wound the corresponding arm around her as so he was half lying atop of her, half next to her.

"Seph…" she whispered, face reddening even more. "What are you-"

Sephiroth shushed her by placing a single finger atop her lips, smiling down at her. He then proceeded to rest his forehead in the crook of her neck, smile still upon his face. "Go to sleep," he whispered simply.

Aerith coiled her arms around his neck and, for a few moments, ran her thin, delicate fingers through his long platinum mane. They both fell asleep soon after…


	10. X

Another Time, Perhaps

By mihoyonagi

Chapter X

Sephiroth had never felt so completely rested in all of his life. He awoke, but didn't bother to open his eyes- he wanted to bask in the wonderful feeling his entire body tingled with as long as he could. It was only when he heaved a large, content sigh, did he bother to even think.

The first thing that came to mind was the soft, warm pillow he lay sprawled across in a very awkward, yet wonderfully comfortable position. The 'pillow' then heaved a sigh that matched his own, and Sephiroth's eyes shot open in momentary shock; half beneath him, half next to him, laid the small flower girl from the slums who's face he had so often dreamt of.

Memories of the night before flashed across his mind, and the general couldn't help the shy, yet sly, smile that drifted across his lips. The room was still dark, due to their current course in gummy space, but Sephiroth had long since committed to memory the visage of his lovely flower girl whose body he held in a protective embrace, even though no danger could reach her so long as she was in his company.

He wanted her to open her eyes. Just as well, he didn't want to steal her away from dreamland. The silver haired man furrowed his brow in distress- what to do? He wasn't one to know what women wanted. Hell, he had nearly caused her to go mad only hours before, and now that he finally had her in his arms, what was he to do? Oh, sure, women had flung themselves at his feet while he worked for Shinra, but it was only because of his status, and on the occasion, looks; they never loved him, just as he never felt anything for them. The only things of beauty that had ever crossed his mind were flowers and their beautiful, chestnut haired keeper. If Jenova had not stolen her away from him, perhaps…

No- as much as he didn't want to admit it, maybe, just maybe, it was fate that had dealt such a vindictively ironic hand. What he could never have in one life, he destroyed, and now that they were together in another- oh, not even the sky was a limit.

Without knowing it, his grip on her tiny frame had tightened, and she stirred in his arms. Afraid he had woken her without meaning to, Sephiroth quickly, yet gently, released his grasp on her. Aerith made a soft noise, almost like the coo of a dove, rolled her head only slightly to the side, then fell back under the spell of sleep.

What to do, what to do? He wanted her to wake, but he didn't want to be the one that woke her- what is it that women wanted?

Sephiroth smiled. _'Of course,'_ me mused. _'Romance, and such sweet things…' _Filtering thorough a bank of memories, the general forced himself to remember all of the books with any shred of romance he ever had the pleasure of reading. He had never admitted it to anyone before, but reading had kept his mind steady while on missions for the Shinra; that was the one main reason he did so well. He simply wished to finish the mission so he could get back and finish his book. His favorite and best-kept secret was his thirst for well-written literature containing a happy ending, one he thought he could never obtain.

Several thoughts popped to mind of women and how they liked to be woken, but none of them seemed to work with the kind demeanor of the young woman in his arms, so, setting aside the majority of it, Sephiroth concentrated on what main points he remembered; be gentle, be kind, be affectionate, but don't smother. The basics, or at least what he thought to be such. What he _hoped_ to be such.

So, in a daring move all of his own accord, Sephiroth shifted ever so slightly, then gently pressed his lips against those of the only women who had ever gained his love.

Aerith made another soft sound, only this one louder, still much like the warm coo of a dove. Sephiroth, in an attempt to be passionate, let out a soft growl against the lips of his beloved; not loud, mind you, but loving and gentle. Again, he bent his neck, this time kissing the tops of her eyelids. "Wake up, my sweet," he breathed against her skin.

Wrapping her arms around Sephiroth's neck, Aerith sighed contently. "Why?" she questioned, a little groggily.

"Because I don't want to be alone," the general answered simply.

Sighing, Aerith ran her thin fingers though his long platinum hair. "I'm with you, always, Seph."

Sephiroth was grateful the lights weren't on, lest she might catch a glimpse of the blush that crept across his face when she gave him such a simply sweet nickname. No one had ever called him anything but his full name, aside from the other occasional titles he held; sir, general, monster, murderer…

He cringed at the last thought.

Placing her hands on his large shoulders, Aerith opened her eyes and looked up at him. Though light was scarce in the room, Sephiroth could see her beautiful emerald eyes gazing deeply up into his own crystalline orbs. Tentatively, she placed a hand on his cheek. "You okay?"

Such a simple question she asked, but the answer was more difficult than she could imagine. "I'll be alright," he concluded after a few moments of gazing into her eyes. "I'll live, if only for you."

Aerith smiled, despite the darkness of the room. He amazed her- he completely amazed her. She had hated him for so long, Aerith didn't think she could even begin to feel anything but hatred for him. But, just as her precious planet, things change, and she could do no more to stop the changes than she could stop time itself.

Deeply, Aerith sighed. So much had happened in the few days they had been in each other's company. He had changed so much, Aerith almost felt selfish- she had done so little, or so she thought.

In the beginning, she had listened to him, but in the end, her kind heart knew what her mind didn't, at first, understand; she never hated him. She would never be able to put her finger quite on it, but she knew something was there; Aerith had never felt quite so at peace. She laid in his arms, under his gentle weight, with the soft beat of his heart matching hers, his warm breath caressing her face, and for the first time in her life, in either life, felt completely at ease. She sighed contently.

Time never stayed still for her, but as she ran her fingers through his hair, affectionately stroking the back of his neck with such tenderness, she thought it would never end.

And she would have been perfectly fine with it.

The moment was broken when the phone rang from the cockpit. It rang again, letting the ship's only two passengers know that someone, indeed, was hell bent on ruining the moment. Sephiroth heaved a heavy sigh as he stood. "I'll get it." His voice was mostly monotone, and in it was mixed annoyance.

Aerith heard the controls make their funny little gummy noises. Cid's voice sounded in the control room at the end of the hall.

"Where's Aerith?" Leave it to Cid to get straight to the point; at least he wore his emotions on his sleeve. It was blatantly obvious that he didn't trust Sephiroth in the least.

"Fret not; she's well. Is there another purpose to you call, or were you simply checking in?"

A growl sounded at the end of the hall and Aerith was certain it didn't come from the slightly annoyed silver-haired man.

"Yuffie and Leon left, but I would have guessed they'd snag Aerith and bring her with them, given the circumstances."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the com-screen that displayed a picture of a very disgruntled-looking man. "And what circumstance are those given, pray tell?"

"We found Cloud. He's at Hallow Bastion. He, Yuffie, and Leon are here with me. Turns out he was looking for _her_ all along. Aerith might want to know."

The screen beeped, then turned black. Sephiroth's heart skipped a beat.


	11. XI

Another Time, Perhaps

By mihoyonagi

Chapter XI

Aerith peeked her head around the doorframe. "Did I hear Cid right?" she inquired excitedly. "Did they really find Cloud?"

Sephiroth's hand tightened into a fist, but he forced himself to remain calm; he wouldn't let the mere thought of the blonde and his feelings for Aerith outweigh his rational thought. Instead he turned to Aerith, mustering up the most genuine smile he could, given his inner feelings and want for her happiness. "He is at Hallow Bastion with your other friends, and given our course, we'll be there shortly."

Aerith smiled, her eyes full of hope and anticipation. "I'm going to get ready!" she chimed, twirling on her heel and practically skipping down the hall. The general heard the bathroom shower come on, and he could only assume she would do her best to look nice for the up-coming event.

No, Sephiroth shook his head. That wasn't giving her enough credit; all of her kisses had had something behind them- meaning. She wouldn't simply throw them away for another, that much he was sure.

But despite his knowledge of her loyalty, he still couldn't help but feel uneasy. Cloud had been normal, to say the least, around him, after Sephiroth had explained all that had happened. The blonde savior hadn't forgiven him, but hatred was lifted, and in its place pity was left. What the general had done wasn't exactly forgivable, or at least he thought until he had run paths with Aerith…

Ideas surged through his mind- ideas he hadn't given so much as a single thought until the call had ended.

Would Cloud be angry?

What a dumb question- of course he would be angry! He had traversed nearly all of gummy space before settling for a few weeks at the coliseum, and now that he found her- oh, the idea was painful. How could Sephiroth even compete with such a man, such a hero? Cloud had saved the world when it was Sephiroth's own anger and hatred for all of mankind that had put it in such a position as to need saving in the first place.

Who was he to want Aerith's affection when it was he that caused everything to go wrong? He had hurt her…

In his daze, lost deep in his mind, he didn't notice the intent stare of the flower girl whom stood in the doorway. Even when she cleared her throat he didn't turn his head. Sephiroth's eyes had long since clouded over with the dreaded prospects of the future he didn't want to come.

Hesitantly, Aerith placed a hand on the general's shoulder. Much to both of their surprises, he jumped, inhaling a sharp breath as he spun to face her.

"Seph, we've landed," she informed him, brow furrowing with worry and confusion. "What's wrong?"

Was it really written so plainly across his face?

"Just some bad memories," he replied, waving off her worry with a swift hand movement. "Bad memories, and even worse ideas of what's to come. I'll be fine."

She didn't look convinced with his well-being, but Sephiroth knew that she would push it no further. Instead, she nodded and made a grab for his hand. Pulling him behind her as she went, the flower girl led the general off the ship. Beyond the small gummy-ship door lay what Sephiroth quite honestly thought to be the most heartbreakingly beautiful place among the stars. His mind tore back to long before, and he remembered the run-down church, a sunny patch of flowers growing in the middle of the rotten structure, and the pink object of his affection standing, then, in the middle of them. Hallow Bastion was only the second heartbreakingly beautiful place in the stars…

Sephiroth only noticed that Aerith had let go of his hand when she walked a few paces in front of him, mouth open wide, hands brought up to cover the gaping hole her lips made in astonishment.

The beauty of the place was beyond magnificent; waterfalls surrounded the gummy port, water as crystalline as the irises of the general whom stared into its depths. A winding pathway of stone wound its way up to the tops of the falls, and perched upon the horizon was a grand castle.

A scuffling sound tore the general's attention from the scenery. A shadowed heartless moved across the path before them, but hurriedly fled from their line of vision before Sephiroth could move to attack. Aerith stepped back at the sight, running into the one-winged man behind her.

"Perhaps we should proceed quickly?" he suggested. As much as he didn't want to hurry to meet Cloud, he didn't want Aerith to be in prospective danger, either. While he knew her heart and spirit to be stronger than anyone else's, her physical strength was visibly lacking, and the last thing he wanted was for her to be afraid or hurt.

He started up the winding path to the castle, his pink-clad companion following close at his heels. The trail was difficult to climb, and more time consuming than Sephiroth would have thought, but they made it to the top no less. Stopping their journey just for a moment, both looked up, neck bent, eyes wide, at the magnificent castle that sprawled out before them. The lack of heartless made Sephiroth uneasy, but they continued down the path regardless, toward the castle's large wooden doors. Pressing two black-gloved palms flat against the wood, the silver-haired man pushed. The door swung open on its hinges, letting a tremendous howl, telling all those inside the house or out that its hinges needed to be oiled. Desperately.

Aerith visibly cringed at the sounding of the door, but she gently rubbed her ears, making no complaint. She looked up to her companion, giving him a kind smile. Sephiroth couldn't help but return her sweet smile with a small one of his own, even if he dreaded what was to come.

Despite his trust of her, he couldn't help but feel hurt. Sighing heavily, he decided, much to his own dismay, that he would support any decision she made, even if it didn't involve him. It was his only wish to make her happy. Dutifully, he followed her inside.

Cloud's gigantic sword swung down upon another head of a heartless, this one, much like the last, and those before, no challenge for him. Inhaling a deep breath of musty sewer air, the swordsman sheathed his sword behind him. Turning around, his dark cape catching a light wind and fluttering only slightly in his wake, Cloud turned to face the elder man with whom he searched the sewers.

"You doing alright, Cid?"

The elder man ran hand through his short, graying hair. "I'm doing fine, spike," he replied, shouldering his hand-made spear with experience. "Yourself?"

Cloud shrugged. "I think that's the last of them."

A large grinding sound alerted the two in the sewer that the front doors of the castle were opening. Cloud's expression perked up. "It's her," he whispered more to himself than to the man next to him.

Cid shifted from one foot to the other, uncomfortably. He hadn't the heart to tell the blonde swordsman who it was Aerith was traveling with. He knew something was going on between the two, and as much as he hated Sephiroth for killing her in the first place, Cid didn't want to admit that she looked livelier while in his presence. The color had returned to Aerith's face when she last came to his shop, looking for Cloud, but in the ex-general's presence. He hadn't meant to be so cruel to him when they spoke, but Cid couldn't help holding his grudge.

Cloud turned his attention back to Cid. "Should we go meet her, then?"

Cid rolled his eyes. "Of course. I think that was the last of the heartless around here anyway."

As they wound their way back through the sewers, Cloud's mind swirled with hope, happiness, but most of all, anxiety. He had searched all throughout the stars for her, and now that he had found her…

For countless nights he had rehearsed what he wanted to say to her, but now that he knew he was finally going to see her again, Cloud's mind went completely blank. The only thought that traveled though his mind was of her face, smiling, happy to see him. His hands shook, but he didn't noticed.

He had failed her once- he hadn't saved her from whom they chased. Even if Cloud and Sephiroth had become little less than friends back in the coliseum, the still harbored hatred for him deep within his heart- he had killed so many, and even if it wasn't him, it was done by his hands. Cloud, while he understood if only slightly, refused to forgive the general.

But he wouldn't fail her this time- he owed at least his heart to her. That much he was certain of.

"Hello?" Aerith's sunny voice echoed throughout the empty hall, reverberating from wall to wall, then back again to her. Once more, she turned to face Sephiroth. Not knowing what to tell her, he simply shrugged in response. He began up the stairs, knowing she would follow.

He pressed open another door, this one smaller, and was humbled by the beauty beyond it. A magnificent library lay before them; books drenched in sparkling sunlight upon their shelves seemed to welcome them in. And so they stepped inside, both in awe, at the wondrous books upon shelves upon walls of literature.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Aerith called out again.

Their ears were met with another scuffling sound, and Sephiroth slowly moved his hand to the hilt of his monstrous katana, readying himself for whatever might pop from behind any bookcase at any given moment. Much to his relief, it was Yuffie who popped out. Grinning wildly, she lunged at Aerith, locking her long-time comrade into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're here!" she chanted, laughing.

Aerith laughed as well, hugging the spunky young girl in return. Leon poked his head out from behind the shelf in which Yuffie had only moments before, raising a gloved hand in greeting, nodding slightly. "Cloud and Cid are taking care of a few things. They'll be back in a while." Leave it to Leon to get right to the point. No less, Aerith smiled up at him, happy to see him again.

When Aerith turned around, Sephiroth was nowhere to bee seen. Feeling a little abandoned, Aerith informed Yuffie and Leon that she wanted to simply look around and stretch her legs. Not wanting to bother her, Aerith's two comrades disappeared down the small book-lines hall they had come from. Aerith turned down the only other corridor the general could have slipped down without her noticing. The door hadn't made any noise, so she hopefully assumed she would find him wandering the books.

Indeed she did. He stood, tall and handsome, fingers gently browsing past the countless tomes of literature that stacked the high walls. He turned to look at her not long after, but made no change in his facial expressions. Inside, Aerith grew weary- people's emotions were usually worn on their sleeves, but his face remained cool and passive, as if he were trying to hide something. Sephiroth leaned against the corner of the bookcase, enclosed in a shadow that the sun couldn't quite reach. She could still see his outline, and his deep mako eyes glistened back at her, reminding her of the ways he had looked at her so many times before.

His heart swirled with unfamiliar emotions. Sephiroth knew what it was to feel fear for the first time in his life. Would Cloud try to steal her away? What of her friends? What if they didn't approve of their feelings? Would she ignore their criticism and stay in his company, or would guilt run her dry and force her to return to those she knew before he came along? Those she _knew_ cared for her?

Sephiroth heaved a heavy sigh, heart weighing as much as the world beneath his feet. How could he ever prove he was true? He didn't deserve her, he knew he didn't- but she didn't care what he thought. Her kisses had been so warm and inviting- how could he deny her what she wanted? It was only wrong to reject her.

He tried to gather himself, but with her eyes staring at him so intently, so longingly, he couldn't.

"Does something trouble you?" he asked calmly.

"You," she responded almost immediately. "You've been acting strange ever since the call."

Sephiroth sighed, not bothering to hide the distress in it. "Indeed," he replied simply, eyes still locked with hers from within the shadow.

"Seph, listen to me." Reaching out a hand into the darkness, Aerith placed a hand on his face, the flat of her palm gently resting on his cheek. "I-" Whatever Aerith had to say was cut off by the sound of un-oiled hinged being forced to move.

"Aerith?" Cloud's voice resonated throughout the library.

Sephiroth placed his own hand on Aerith's, pulling it away from his face. "Go." He closed his eyes.

She stood firm with a determined yet worried look strewn across her face.

"Go. We can talk when you are finished."

She knew he meant what he said, but behind his words was a hidden message: 'I don't like what it is that is going on, and I need time to myself.' Respecting his personal space, Aerith gave him a curt nod and a slow, sad smile, then turned on her heel and fled toward the entrance.

Sephiroth stood in his dark corner. His mind was a mess, and he didn't know where to begin. Luckily, he didn't have to- he heard Cloud's deep voice call out Aerith's name, and the general heard them coming his way. He ducked further back into the shadows, concealing himself- watching, waiting.

Aerith and Cloud stood face to face, his deep blue eyes burning into her emerald ones. She smiled up at him, a smile for old-times sake, and the general in the darkness watched as the blonde hero embraced the flower girl so lovingly.

Sephiroth believed his heart would break.

His hand moved to the hilt of his sword in a gesture of pure jealousy, but he stopped short when he noticed that Aerith didn't return the embrace of the blonde swordsman. A flicker of light shone in the corner of her eye, and Sephiroth knew that his jealousy hadn't gone unnoticed. He began to feel a little sheepish. "It's good to see you too, Cloud. We have lots of catching up to do."

Cloud let Aerith free from his arms, slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"You look so different," Aerith smiled up at him.

He nodded. "As do you."

Aerith continued to smile up at him. "It's still me. I've only changed on the inside, really."

A light chuckle escaped Cloud's lips, and he shyly smiled down at the woman clad in pink before him.

In the shadows, Sephiroth stood, completely breathless, watching the pair. His heart sped up. He didn't want to spy, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from them, either.

Placing a hand on her cheek, Cloud sighed heavily. "Do you know how long I've waited for this, Aerith?" His voice was strained, as if he were attempting to hold his emotions in check. "I've rehearsed this a million times in my head, but now that you are here, right in front of me, I don't know what to say."

Aerith let out her own sigh. She brought her hand up to her own face and placed it atop Cloud's. Carefully, she pulled his fingers away, and let his arm go slack.

Instantly, Cloud's face dropped. "There's someone else, isn't there? Someone you've found to replace me…"

Looking a little more than hurt, Aerith shook her head. "I cannot replace what was never there, Cloud. I care for you, but as a friend. I knew I could never have been with you, despite how much I tried to convince myself otherwise before the incident."

"But, if it didn't happen, could-"

Aerith held up her hand and shook her head, signaling him to stop. Instantly, he ceased his speech, waiting for her to gather the right words.

"Despite what I felt for you, and perhaps against what I still might, it was never meant to be. Not in this life, or in any other."

Cloud turned his head away from her, looking to the ground. He didn't want to hear that…

Reaching out her hand in a gesture of pure innocence and love for her dear friend, Aerith wound her fingers around his. "But that's what makes our friendship so special to me, Cloud. I could never replace you, nor do I want to."

Forcing himself, Cloud once again made eye contact with the flower girl. "Who is it, then?"

Aerith blinked in surprise. She hadn't anticipated such a question. Biting her lip, she realized there was no easy answer to his question. Her gaze left his, then traveling to the shadows in the corner. She let go of his hand.

On cue, Sephiroth stepped from the darkness and into the light.

"You!" Cloud seethed.

Sephiroth heaved another heavy sigh. "Yes, me," he replied calmly, if not a little sadly. He dreaded this moment from the minute he confessed his heart to Aerith, but fretting over it would not change anything. Instead, he stood tall, despite the fact that for one of the first times in his life he felt smaller than a speck of dust caught in the morning sunlight.

Cloud wouldn't have it. "You stole her away in one life, and again in the next- is there no limit to your greed, Sephiroth?" The blonde spat out the general's name with such distaste, Sephiroth cringed.

"I suppose there isn't," he sighed again, not sure what to say. Despite what a terrible thing Cloud had said, Sephiroth couldn't deny it; he was greedy. He wanted Aerith's affection all for himself.

"You can't have her! I won't allow it!"

That caught Sephiroth's attention. His cold stare met that of an equally icy gaze of blue, but the general didn't falter. "Aerith isn't some carnival prize that can be won. She has her own feelings, and can decide for herself- she's human, after all."

"Which is more than can be said for the likes of you!"

"Cloud!" Aerith gasped. The blonde turned his attention toward her, scowl fitted to his face. "You know it's true!"

Aerith shook her head. "Listen to yourself Cloud!"

"No, Aerith," Cloud responded sharply. "It's true- you know he's a monster!"

Why couldn't she see what he was saying? It was ludicrous- had she actually fooled herself into thinking she _loved_ him? Cloud was rendered speechless at the look in her eyes; she hadn't fooled anyone- she really did love him, didn't she?

The general said nothing as Aerith closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

Cloud drew his sword.

Sephiroth only glared. "What do you propose we do Strife? Fight for her hand? Simply how naive are you? She isn't some _thing_ to be won! You can chop me up all you want with that dammed sword of yours, but I won't raise a single finger in defense against you. I refuse to fight over her like some kind of child with a plaything."

"You bastard!"

"You really have changed, Cloud," Aerith's quiet voice sounded, stopping the swordsmen's conversation. A silent tear dripped down Aerith's cheek. "But you are still as thick-headed as ever."

Cloud blinked a few times in confusion.

Letting off a small laugh while another tear blazed a salty path down her delicate face, Aerith shook her head sadly. "There is someone who needs you more than you'll ever know."

"What are you talking about, Aerith? The only one that needs me is you and-"

"Cloud, you just don't get it. There is someone else that you were meant to be with. And once our world is restored, I bet she'll be waiting patiently for you to return, just as she always had, even if you never saw it."

Biting his lip, Cloud shook his head. "Aerith-"

"You idiot," Aerith laughed, thought she was still crying silent tears. "Tifa always loved you, but you never even gave her a second glance."

Realization slowly began to show in the blonde's eyes. "You mean-"

"Of course that's what I mean, Cloud. Tifa needs you, not me. You were my bodyguard, but you know what?"

"What?"

"You really sucked at it. I died anyway."

She was right, and Cloud knew it. He had devoted his life to finding her, even when there was someone more important waiting for him, to find them all along. Aerith never needed him- she was meant to die so when she came back, she could finally be happy. Even if it was with the one who killed her.

Maybe he deserved to be happy as well; he had, after all, suffered the most…

The three of them stood quiet for a long while. After a while, Aerith chocked out a small laugh and her silly little joke, and Cloud couldn't help but smile at her attempt to make him feel better.

Raising a hand and pointing at the general, Cloud shook his head. "I still don't like this, and now I don't like you more than ever. But as much as I don't want to admit it, you're right- Aerith can make her own decisions. Besides," Cloud added, sheathing his sword. "I have someone else to find now. Someone who was there all along, but whom I didn't realize until Aerith pointed her out for me."

Sephiroth nodded in understanding. "This doesn't mean I like you, either, Strife."

Cloud nodded. "Then let us agree to disagree."

Sephiroth outstretched his hand and was met with a firm shake halfway. Both smiled, but only slightly.

Turning back to Aerith, Cloud smiled kindly. "Thanks for making me see things a little differently."

Aerith shook her head. "You never needed my help in the first place; you just needed to open your eyes."

Rolling his eyes, Cloud laughed. "I guess so," he shrugged. "Well, if I'm done making an ass out of myself here, I think I'll go."

Aerith giggled. "Where to?"

Again, Cloud shrugged. "Well, I found you one way or another. Maybe I can find Tifa, too."

This time, it was Aerith who hugged Cloud. "Good luck."

When she let him go, he turned on his heel, tattered cape twisting in the sunlight. Despite the trouble he and his heart had gone through to find her, Cloud didn't turn around to look back at her. So long as she was happy and well, then maybe he could be too. Besides, now he had another smile to welcome him in- and this one, he knew, would be waiting for him.

Aerith turned to Sephiroth within the shelves of the library. "Now that he's gone, will you talk to me?" she persisted.

Sephiroth took a moment to let his frantically beating heart slow down to a normal beat. Words couldn't even begin to express his happiness over the fact that she chose him, and here she wanted to talk. He searched his mind for the right words, but came up shorthanded.

"You know, I was really scared," Aerith sighed.

"Of what?" the general inquired.

"Of the idea that you didn't mean it…"

Ouch, that one hurt. Sephiroth winced. "How do you mean?" Curiosity got the better of him.

"Well," she began, sighing. "I don't really know how to explain it."

"In all honesty, Aerith, I was so afraid he was going to take you away," the general shyly turned his gaze to the floor, praying that he didn't sound weak. Spilling one's heart is serious business, and he was lacking experience, but didn't know how else to tell her what he wanted to.

The Flower girl shook her head. "I was afraid that maybe it was all some kind of scheme to make Cloud suffer. I feel terrible for thinking that, too. When I saw you nearly jump on him from the shadows as he hugged me, I knew that you weren't merely pretending." She, too, turned her eyes to the floor, a slight blush rising to her pale skin. "I didn't mean to doubt you, it's just…"

"Difficult," he finished for her, still gazing intently at the stone pattern on the floor. "As much as I don't wish to admit it, I doubted you as well. I didn't want to, but thoughts just kept rising to my head, and I couldn't push them out."

Without realizing it, the general had reached out his hand for that of his beloved flower maiden. She smiled warmly at him, knowing neither had to speak any longer. He pulled her as close to him as he could, reveling in the way their bodies seemed to fit together as if made for one another- a lock and a key.

Biting down on the tip of his middle finger, Sephiroth pulled his gloves off, one by one, leaving them to fall to the stone floor. Gently, he reached down and cupped Aerith's face in his palms and brought his face down to hers, pressing his lips against her own rosy ones. She smiled against his kiss. When he pulled away, he still held her face in his hands. Their gazes met and Sephiroth forced the lump in his throat down. "Aerith?"

"Hmm?" her face remained in his hands, a warm hue present on her soft skin.

It was now or never, the general concluded.

"I love you."

Aerith's smile only grew, as the rosy color in her cheeks glowed deeper red. "I love you, too."

Moving his hands from her face, Sephiroth let his arms circle around her waist. Again, he pulled her closer, his love, simply content to hold her in his arms.


End file.
